


The Demons & The Goddess

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Shall We Date? [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, BAMF Reader, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Gen, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, Reader Is Not Lilith, Reader Just Rolls With It, Reader is Greek & Japanese, Reader-Insert, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: What do you do when you find out that the human exchange student you have living with you is actually a Goddess? Try to stop a war and win her heart, of course!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Shall We Date? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the lovely MC and her family.

"Uncle Zeke, Uncle Percy! I'm heading off to school!"

Looking up from his coffee, Zeke gave your [outfit](https://strikemall.com/23377-large_default/gothic-lolita-skirt-sexy-short-skirt-with-high-waist-compositions-spandex-polyester-style-goth-styl-skirts.jpg) a once over before raising his eyebrow in amusement. "Really? It's fall and that's what you choose to wear?"

"I'm a creature of the night."

"Of course you are, sunshine." Hissing at him, you shamelessly showed off your fangs reminding him very much of a feral cat. "Whoa!" Jumping back and climbing onto the counter, Zeke threw his cup in the air in his hurry to get away, causing him to wear his drink and the cup to shatter. 

Smirking, you grabbed a freshly made [sata andagi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sata_andagi) and tossed your uncle a hand towel while he cursed in his natural tongue. "I am a creature of the night. A child of blood and love."

"Stop scaring your Uncle Zeke and let me see those pretty fangs."

"Are you seriously encouraging this? Ever since she made friends with that occultist-"

"She's been a lot more comfortable with herself. I thought that you were the king of self-expression."

"She's wearing fangs."

"Zeke."

"I have to go or I'll be late. Love you guys."

"Love you, too!" The two called after their niece before cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

"Moving to Japan was a good idea, I admit, but I think we need to take a trip back to Greece one of these days." Wiping off his shirt, Zeke's attention was drawn to a piece of paper on the counter that wasn't there before. "What's this?"

"Probably just a recipe I forgot to put away." Hearing the bell, Percy went to the front and smiled in greeting at their company. "Ai, I'm surprised to see you here. (Name)'s already left. Are you okay?"

The Japanese male was flushed and panting as if he had ran the whole way there. Looking up at the Greek man, he couldn't keep the panic out of his voice no matter how hard he tried. "(Name) just disappeared out of thin air!"


	2. Welcome to The Devildom

Looking around the room you were in, you tried to calm your breathing. Last you knew, you were walking next to Ai on your way to school and talking about the latest anime you two had recently gotten into. Now, you were standing some sort of strange room with people you didn't know, trying your best to stave off an onset panic attack.

"Welcome to the Devildom, (Y/n)." The smile fell from the man's face when he noticed the panic on your face. "...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shock, are we?"

"Shocked is an understatement. Try overwhelmed."

"Well, that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust here in the Devildom."

"The Devildom...?"

A smile returned to his face as he began to explain. "Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent. I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."

"So... demons are real. Like, really real. What is going on?"

"I know this must be a lot to take in, but please bear with me. This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo... though we just call it RAD. You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council."

"This... definitely is a lot to take in. Wait. What about my family? When can I go home?"

"I will explain everything to you." Another man said, walking up to stand next to Diavolo.

"(Y/n), this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He's also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man... and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he's also my most trusted friend." Diavolo's smile grew brighter as he spoke.

Watching those two was kind of amusing and helped to calm your nerves. Even if it was just a bit, it was better than nothing. However, when he turned those serious red eyes on you, you froze and your heart began to race. _'Please tell me this is from fear and not because he's hot!'_

"Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours... I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, (Y/n)."

"On behalf of the students?" It seemed like this was an actual school. Go figure.

"Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm."

"Celestial Releam? You mean, like angels?"

"Yes. As a first step towards this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world and to the Celestial Realm. And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm."

"I feel like my head is going to explode. Next, he'll tell me that other Gods and Goddess exist as well." You muttered to yourself, rubbing your temples to try and relieve the building pain in your head.

"So, I take it you've probably put two and two together at this point, right? **You've** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student.** Your period of stay here is one year. Don't worry, we've already notified your guardians of the situation."

Letting out a relieved breath, you felt as if you could finally breathe easy again. "Thank goodness..."

"You will have to work on the tasks that you will revive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

"I'll have to write a paper?" Crossing your arms, you could help but find this whole situation rather laughable and irritating. Any normal person would most likely be freaking out by now, but, no one said that you were normal. "That's just like school."

"I'm not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy. Don't glare at me like that. It's not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom."

Shifting your gaze off to the side, you jutted out your bottom lip in a pout. "I'll glare if I want to. You're not the boss of me."

Chuckling, Diavolo began to take a great interest in you. "Adorable. Keep a close eye on this one Lucifer."

Shaking his head, Lucifer continued. "You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He's the Avatar of Greed and... how should I put it...? Oh well, you'll understand soon."

_'Gee. That makes me feel at ease. Seriously! If I'm supposed to be looked after by someone who it sounds like you have low confidence in, I won't make it through the year. Let alone a day!'_

"Here, take this device."

Taking what he handed you, you took out your phone to compare the two. "It looks like my cell phone..."

"It's called a D.D.D. As you pointed out, they are a lot like cell phones from your world. That should make navigating it easier for you. This will be yours to use for as long as you are here. Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it." Dong as you were told, you easily found the contact and pressed the call button, only to be met with the rudest guy you had ever met.


	3. Mammon, The Avatar of Greed

Doing as you were told, you easily found the contact and pressed the call button. _‘This is stupid. Why can’t he just show me around? He’s already here.’_

“Yoooo.”

“Um… hi.” Okay, so his voice was nice to listen to. At least there’s an upside.

“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.” And now it’s ruined. Great. 

“I would hope not. I'm a human girl.”

He was silent for a moment before responding. “Whaaa? A human? And a girl at that? Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should have told me right away.” This guy. You weren’t going to just stand there and take this. Before you could retaliate, he began to speak again.”So, what business does a human got with THE Mamon?” 

“It seems that you will be in charge of me from now on.” 

“No way! There’s nothin’ in it for me. Whaddya even mean by “be in charge of you”?” Seriously? How dumb was this guy? “AAH! I get it now, you’re the other human - the new exchange student! G’luck with that, and see ya.”

Sighing, you looked over at Lucifer and shrugged. However, you knew that neither of you was off the hook. Especially with the look he was giving you. Getting an idea, you sent a wink over to him and put your plan into action. “I should also let you know that Lucifer called for you.”

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?”

“If you think that I’m bluffing, that’s your problem.” Holding the phone a bit away from your ear, you looked over at Lucifer, hoping he caught on to your plan, and to your delight, he had.

“You’ve got 10 seconds… 9… 8…”

“YESSIR!”

Ending the call, you smiled at a job well done. “There. All taken care of.”

Laughing, Diavolo lightly placed a hand on your shoulder. “I think you’ll do just fine here, (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://dragonlily88.tumblr.com/) and [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dragonlily)


	4. The Seven Brothers & The House of Lamentation Part 1

“Sounds like you had a nice chat.”

“Nice chat my butt.” You mumbled under your breath, not wanting to think about that train wreck of a phone call. “I guess he seems somewhat reliable.”

The confused look on his face was great. “...You really think so?” He didn’t seem to believe your words. Either that or he thought you were a moron. It didn’t matter since you didn’t care. 

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious.” A smile filled Diavolo’s face as he continued. “I’m just glad to see that she’s trying to make the best of it and put her faith in your brother.” Turning that smile towards you, it turned a bit serious. “However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Yes… I don’t know if you’ll still think that after meeting your other ‘help’. As much as I **dread** the idea of doing so, Lord Diavolo is right.”

“Oh, come now. **Really?** You should be honored that you get to introduce such a **sweet** and **charming** little brother like me!” One of the new faces commented. Getting a good look at him, you had to admit that he was pretty good looking. More so than the others. The caramel color of his hair and the way his eyes looked like a sunset was what really drew you in.

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked as if he was developing a headache. You almost felt bad for the guy. “This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.” 

Avatar of what? Did you hear him right? Not that surprising seeing as they were demons but… still. He was one of the Seven Deadly Sins!

“Wh… I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as **this one**. How rude!” You had to agree, however, you knew how it went between siblings so… you couldn’t really say much.

“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think **I** feel?”

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” 

Never were there truer words. The brothers seemed pretty peeved about this whole thing and you couldn’t blame them. If you just nodded, maybe you could get through this faster.

“Aha, so **I’m** that one, am I? Nice to meet you (Y/n). I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.” Wrath? Are all of the brothers a major sin?

“The Avatars of Wrath and Lust…?”

“It basically sums up what he’s about,” Lucifer informed you, focusing on Satan first. So, it seemed that these titles not only reflected where they stood in this world’s hierarchy but also their personalities. How interesting. You’d have to keep notes. “He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.”

“If you continue saying such nonsense, you’ll just scare (Y/n). Don’t take him too seriously, (Y/n). Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride after all.”

“Sort of hard to listen to you when you have that purple aura around you.” Time to get the other part of your question answered. Turning to Asmodeus, he wore a bright smile as if he was just waiting for his turn for your attention.

“My turn~ Being the Avatar of Lust sums up what I’m all about. Including my power. Let’s give a little demonstration!” Face turning serious, he moved closer to you and lightly lifted your chin with his finger, making sure you were looking into his eyes. “(Y/n), could you gaze into my eyes for a moment?”

“I-I don’t know about this…” It wasn’t fear causing your body to shake. Just like that this guy had you all hot and bothered. It wasn’t fair.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Come on, don’t be shy…”

“I’m not shy!” Puffing your cheek out in annoyance at his giggling, you knocked his hand away, shocking him. You were not going to take his teasing and decided to do as he said. You looked into his eyes.

A bright smile graced his face. “Yes, great! That’s perfect! Now, keep your eyes fixed on mine. Just like that…” Asmodeus’s eyes seemed to slightly glow for a moment before his smile fell. “...Wait a minute. There’s something about you… hmm…”

“I should probably warn you, (Y/n): you’d best be wary of Asmodeus’s gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you’re not careful, he’ll charm you. And once you’re under his spell, **he’ll eat you**.” Satan warned you a bit too late, only adding to your irritated mood.

“Gee thanks. Not that it matters since it appears that his power has no effect on me.”

“Hey, don’t go around saying things like that… and she’s right. I wonder why it won’t work.”

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, Lucifer put an end to the conversation. “Now, the one there with the grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.”

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.”

Turning his attention to you, the ginger demon looked almost in pain with his hand placed over his stomach. He must really be hungry. “I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.”

“So… There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but… well, we can get to them later. All in good time.”

“During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.”

“The House of Lamentation? Wicked name. Must have a depressing past.”

“Yes, it’s where I live with my brothers. It is a rather spacious house, and you are right. It was originally a cursed house in the human world. So, I assume it won’t be a problem for you - a human - to live there.”

“Sweet. Living in a cursed house. Ai would be so jealous.”

Filing that information away for later, Lucifer continued. “Although we will be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already in your D.D.D. It also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.”

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!”

“Isn’t that nice, (Y/n). Now you will be friends with the future kind of the Devildom!”

Looking down at your D.D.D. you saw the message from Diavolo and responded to it immediately, the both of you silently laughing at the silly sticker conversation.

“Well, you’ve got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.”

“HEY! Just **who** do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the **Great Mammon**!”

Okay, so this guy is loud and rude but… DAMN was he hot! You weren’t the type of girl to let him do as he pleases because of how attractive he was, however, it certainly made it harder to concentrate. If the other two brothers were as good looking at the rest, you were in for a rough stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](https://dragonlily88.tumblr.com/) and [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/dragonlily)


End file.
